1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus and a manufacturing method for a spline member obtained by forming a spline portion in a boss portion that is in the shape of a circular tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spline members are widely used as, for example, automobile parts, the spline members each being obtained by forming a spline portion in a circular-tube shaped boss portion (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-34037).
Generally speaking, such a spline member is manufactured by using a material having a plate-like base plate portion and the circular-tube shaped boss portion that is provided so as to project from the base plate portion and by forming the spline portion in the boss portion along the axial direction.